


💜Queens of Mean💋

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: She is also member of the Mighty Shrimp. Her real name is Jenny.Lacey is nice, cares about Bucky, and the ACEYS the group she's in. She can also be sassy.Having been watching the VKs, she angrily traps Chad in a closet after ignoring his pleas to reason with her. She traps the VKs inside Evie's Cottage until Uma and Mal break the spell using the ember and Ursula's Necklace, to her anger once more.The VKs search for her but she has mysteriously left the cottage and leaving Chad trapped inside. Audrey turns Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos into stone, which she had also done to Fairy Godmother, and captures Celia Facilier at the top of the school.
Kudos: 1





	💜Queens of Mean💋

Lacey and Audrey are going to go shopping then go back to her cottage watch their movies Descendants 1 and 3 and Zombies and Zombies 2 after they sing and dance to "Queen of Mean." and "We Got This"

After they finish singing and dancing they watch both of their movies and enjoy there time together and both do act mean to their friends.


End file.
